


Little Girls With Crushes

by Shatterpath



Series: The 13 AUs of Christmas 2017 [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorable, Children, Fanart, Gen, alternate universe- characters as kids, but it is ridiculously adorable, this isn't really shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Here we have toddler Alex and baby Kara meeting the new kid in daycare. As inspired by Tumblr's comickergirl and her wonderful comics! Seriously, give yourself a treat and check them out at: http://comickergirl.tumblr.com/tagged/silly-comicFor the thirteen AUs of Christmas, my author wrote for me,A cheesy filk sung badly,Luthors who aren't evil,Sexy Space pirates,Amazing awful first date,Meeting at a fan con,Christmas at Hogwarts,Stranded with one bed,Little girls with crushes,





	Little Girls With Crushes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comickergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=comickergirl).



> This was the first fully fleshed out idea for this collection, as well as the first completed. It's really short, but the real effort is at the bottom of the post. :)

Mission log: Five days until Christmas.  
Location: Daycare

Status remains unchanged. I still don't like daycare. Bleah! It's boring and the snacks are terrible. Our jailers keep getting smarter and sneaking away is hard. And I would never go without Kara. Poor Kara doesn't even know she's a prisoner! And the grownups keep telling me to 'calm down'. How am I supposed to do that? It's almost Christmas and I can't escape without my sister!

Wait. Something is happening.

There are NEW KIDS on the playground! I have to investigate. They are dressed very fancy. Why? Is this a trick?

The little girl is very nice and has a smile like sunshine. She smells like peppermint and snuck away from her big brother to hide behind me and her mittens are very soft in my hand. She has a very nice giggle and she is very sneaky, which I like. Kara can't be sneaky. She doesn't even try. I bet me and this new girl could sneak away! But her brother is an icky, know-it-all ten year old and he's bossy and I don't like that. So I hit him in the stomach with my head. He didn't barf on my jacket, but he did curl up on the ground and cry. He wouldn't let his sister go play in the sandbox with Kara! Said we were 'beneath them', whatever that means. And no one says anything mean about Kara! I don't know why the grownups are always so mad.

So now I get to help the new little girl over to the sandbox to play, and of course Kara is happy to have a new friend. Because Kara likes everything but naptime! So I sat and guarded them to make sure that they could play without icky brothers or bullies bothering them. And the new little girl doesn't care that Kara says her funny words, she just smiled that sunshine smile and tells us her name is Lena.

It's a very pretty name.

 

PS: Yes, I really did draw and color these. I'm multitalented that way. But full credit to Comickergirl because I riffed these straight from her awesome work, just changing a cute black and white of little Kara to Lena.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted the drawing to have Lex curled up in a ball with a little puff of word-smoke above his head, but I had enough trouble duplicating comickergirl's fine style!
> 
> The whole idea came to me from this: gawky Lex lecturing Lena on how she mustn't mingle with 'those people' while she just stares wistfully at Kara happy in the sandbox. Alex rams him, Lena misses the whole thing and merely toddles off to where's she's been looking the whole time. Alex glowers at Lex and goes over to help Lena step up into the sandbox where the littlest girls just grin at each other and instantly are playing happily while Alex parks her fanny on the edge of the box, arms crossed and glowers fiercely for anyone to come bother the girls.


End file.
